timewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Top 20 Countdown
Top 20 Countdown is a Barney Clip Show that was released on March 10, 2009. Plot Barney sings twenty of his favorite songs with an audience Major Cast *Barney Body Costume... Josh Marint *Baby Bop Body Costume..... Jennifer Romanon *BJ Body Costume... Davis Kendall Song List #Barney Theme Song #The Marching Songs (Taken from: Barney's Super Singing Circus) #Jungle Adventure (Taken from: An Adventure in Make Believe) #Games (Taken from: Barney's Fun & Games) #Sing a Brand New Song (Taken from: Little Red Rocking Hood) #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream (Taken from: It Hot It Cold) #BINGO (Taken from: Puppy Love) #I'd Love To Sail (Taken from: Way to Go!: A Travel Adventure) #Oh Dear (Taken from Once Upon a Fairy Tales) #Go Round and Round the Village (Taken From: Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) #Yum Yum Yum (Taken From: Circle of Friends) #Play Safety Show (Taken from: Play It Safe) #Here In The Forest (Taken from: Barney's Musical Castle) #The Popcorn Song (Taken from: A New Friends) #Me and My Teddy (Taken from: On Again, Off Again) #Listen to the Nighttime (Taken from: Day and Night) #Mr. Star (Taken From: Barney in Outer Space) #Every Animal Talks In Its Own Special Way (Taken from: The Good Egg Kenya) #It Party Time (Taken from: A-Counting We Will Go) #Brushing My Teeth (Taken from: Good Clean Fun) #I Love You (Taken from: Aunt Rachel Is Here!) Trivia *This home video follows the same format as "Can You Sing that Song", with a fixed audience and a similar set. *This is an unique home video because there are absolutely clips from three different home videos that weren't even released yet! Those then upcoming videos The Good Egg Kenya and A Counting we Will Go were Jackson and Natalia both appeared in video It also had clips from Barney's Musical Castle (which were already released). *According to the insert in the dvd Let's Make Music (Let's Go to the Fair), this DVD was originally called Barney's Musical Countdown. *This was the first home video since "Can You Sing that Song?" to use the Barney Theme Song *Since the video claims to have twenty songs in the countdown, the Barney Theme Song doesn't count as one of the songs. *From the appearance of some of the cast members and the Barney has his This Way In! This Way Outcostume used in this video, this DVD was shot way before 2009. In this video, Melanie (2007) and Amy (2007) both appear younger and have different names (Anna and Megan respectively). *The copyright for this video says 1985, revealing that it was completed months before it was released. *Scenes from Barney's Super Singing Circus, An Adventure In Make Believe, Barney's Fun & Games, Once Upon a Fairy Tales, Good Clean Fun, It Hot It Cold, The Good Egg Kenya, A New Friends, Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons, Circle Of Friends, Play it Safe, Little Red Rockin' Hood, Barney's Musical Castle, Day and Night, On Again Off Again, Barney In Outer Space, Aunt Rachel is Here featured Dean Wendt's Voice *Despite showing newer clips, all the Barney songs used were first sung between 1993's (Jungle Adventure) and 1997's (Mr. Star) *The theme song was made differently for this home video first of all there is no sound effects like the ones you heard during the third generation and also the the backround of the theme except the opening title instead of the white with paint like objects to purple with colored cgi animated pieces of confetti